The life with derek in love
by Alice's Room
Summary: Derek y casey. un cumpleaños.. un regalo sorpresa de casey
1. Chapter 1

Dysclaimer: Life with Dereck no me pertenece.

N/A: Primer fic que escribo de Life with Dereck!! Dadme la opinion!!!

**Sola...**

POV Casey

aquí estoy otra vez, sola recordando, mientras los segundos van pasando. ¿Cuando fue que me enamore de Derek? ¡No me lo puedo creer! Esta no soy yo... No... No yo.. ¡Yo le odio! ¿Pero como voy a odiar a alguien tan...? Tan.. Tan... Mira, simplemente lo adoro. Y ya basta de mentir a mi misma. Te quiero Derek. Y pensar que hoy es su cumpleaños... Mi des-regalo será confesarle mis sentimientos. Lo tengo claro. No le gustará nada pero ya planeé esto. Son las siete. Hoy no iré al instituto. Es viernes a mamá no le importará. Bajo a desayunar y Edwin estaba allí.

-Buenos días Casey.

-Buenos... días.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-NO. Podrías...¿Podrás decirle a Derek de mi parte que hoy no iré al instituto?

-Claro, yo se lo digo.

Y por suerte Edwin no preguntó nada más.¿Cómo le iba a contar a Edwin que iba a comprar en una tienda de lenceria? Obvio que no. Poco después salí hacía la tienda y minutos más tarde estaba allí. No sabía bien lo que buscaba así que me basé en lo que vi. La última vez que derek "estubo" con alguien fue con mi prima, vamos que la besó. Vicky llevava un vestido rojo. Muy bien, rojo sería el color. Pero no sabia que coger exactamente.

-¿Señorita que desea?- me dijo la dependienta dos minutos después de ver que yo no me decidia.

-Verá.. hoy es el cumpleaños de una persona especial...

-No me diga más. ¿Qué color desea?

-Rojo.

La mujer estubo mirando al rededor durante poco tiempo y en seguida escogio uno perfecto.

-Míra esta lenceria erótica- e dijo mostrando algunos picardias rojos- aunque este es Ideal para ti, para una sorpresa personal o para alguien especial. Es un conjunto sexy formado por un picardias y un tanga color rojo, como me pediste, con encaje. ¿Qué te parece?

-Es.. perfecto, gracias. ¿Cuanto es?

-15,95 por favor.- le entregué el dinero- gracias y espero que te vaya bien.

Me sonrojé mucho y asentí con la cabeza.

Llegué a casa y me encerré en la habitación. Ni george ni mamá preguntaron el porque de mi estancia en casa. Subí a mi habitación y espere a la hora en que Derek volviese del instituto.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Escuché a Derek en la entrada. Bien, era el momento. Ya me había cambiado.

Esperé a que todo el mundo entrara a sus habitaciones. Salí y llamé a la puerta de Derek.

-Tengo dicho que aquí no entra nadie-oí gritar a Derek. Intenté abrir pero estaba cerrada.

-Derek, soy Casey, abre por favor.

-Me acabas de dar otra razón para no abrir.

-Derek si no abres esa puerta te vas a arrepentir-me reí.

Era ridículo, si no abría de que servía todo?

-Casey, dudo mucho que…-mientras hablaba abrió la puerta, pero se le cortó la respiración.

-Feliz cumpleaños, ¿Me abrirás del todo o me dejarás en la puerta?-canturreé.

-Se puede saber dónde… Qué-…-no podía acabar las frases.

Sí, le impresioné. Punto para Casey!

N/A: muy corto, ya lo sé. rainbow raw , Susana, Linne-'Malfoy , Gracias por leer y comentar! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Lo que se espera de Derek

Sí, le impresioné. ¡Punto para Casey!

-Derek, ¿Terminarás de abrir la puerta?-sonreí.

-No, voy a hacer algo mejor, arrastrarte hasta dentro-me cogió de la mano y me entró en la habitación.

-Derek, ¿Te he impresionado? ¿Es un buen regalo?-estaba muy emocionada, y Derek no reaccionaba. Empezaba a asustarme...

-Derek, ¿Te gusta?

-Más que eso, Casey, más que eso...-y se lanzó a besarme.

N/A: Sí, al próximo capitulo, Sorpresa!


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Sin salir de la habitación de Derek.

-Más que eso, Casey, más que eso...-y se lanzó a besarme.

Sus labios no se despegaban de los mios mientras lentamente me echaba hacía la cama.

Cuando se separo un poco para dejarme respirar y caíamos en la cama, habló.

-¿Cómo se te... ocurrió?

-¿Nunca has pensado que tu hermana es muy inteligente?-sonreí mientras le hablaba.

-Piensa que ahora mismo no veo ni a mi hermana...

Las palabras de Derek ya no eras más que susurros...

Yo tampoco podía pensar mientras notaba sus labios en mi cuello, y bajaba a mis pechos. Allí Derek paró, y sin perder atención de ninguno de los dos les dedicó la atención merecida.

-Vas a hacer más que gemir, Casey... Vas a gritar.

Nunca había escuchado así a "mi hermano". Ni siquiera pude contestar cuando su mano bajó a mis muslos y un grito salió de mis labios.

Derek sonrió complacido de si mismo y de lo que en mi causaba. No era capaz de tener un pensamiento coerente.

Derek's POV

Estaba consiguiendo que Casey no pensará, igual que cuando ella entró por esa puerta.

Le quite ese salto de cama precioso pero insoportable en ese momento.

-Es injusto...-susurró con una voz apenas audible- Yo ya no llevo nada y tu sigues con ropa.

Sonreí ante su aportación, y me quité la camiseta. La vi mirandome fijamente mientras miraba hacía mis pantalones y sonreí quitandomelos lentamente.

Me tumbé encima de ella y lentamente entré en ella.

Mantube un ritmo constante mientras escuchaba los gemidos de Casey...

Casey's POV

Mi mente no profería más que los gemidos de mis labios. Derek seguía un ritmo lento .

-Más rápido-grité.

Y así siguió hasta que los dos llegamos al máximo.

N/A: Reconozco que no es uno de mis mejores finales pero espero que guste ^^ Seguid leyendo mis fiics!


End file.
